The Leeds Zone 2 Love Hurts
by SarQueen4
Summary: Set three years in the future. Josh and Rachel are having some problems, and it up to Lizzie to TRY to fix them.
1. Keep Your Eyes to Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Max Steel members, or any labels, products, or cars mentioned in this story. However I do own Lizzie. She's mine mine mine! (  
  
This is story takes place three years in the future. Lizzie is now eleven, and just as much trouble. ?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Keep Your Eyes to Yourself  
Max: Do you ever get that Déjà vu feeling? That feeling you done this before? The feeling that says "you know what happened last time run away". Just like burning yourself twice on the same iron. It's. The Leeds Zone.  
  
Location: Del Oro Airport  
  
Mission: Pick up Lizzie from airport  
  
Operative(s) Rachel Leeds and Josh McGrath  
  
"Josh!" Lizzie came running up to Josh. She threw her arms round him in a hug. "Hey Lizzie. Long time no see," Josh said hugging her back. "Yep not since last year," Lizzie replied smiling. "You know I really missed you," Lizzie said sincerely. Josh said nothing. Rachel elbowed him in the side. "Uh I missed you to," he said rubbing his side. Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're here," said Rachel coming over to hug her niece. "Thank you Aunt Rachel," Lizzie replied. She looked at her Aunt's hand. "Oh I see Josh still hasn't gotten the guts to ask you to marry him," Lizzie remarked. Both Josh and Rachel's face turned red. Josh coughed. "Lizzie I told you. Rachel and I.." "Are just friends," Lizzie finished. "Yeah yeah I've know. Well in that case you better stopped checking her out from the corner of your eye. No one enjoys someone's outfit that much," Lizzie said smartly, as she walked past Josh. Rachel turned and followed after Lizzie trying not to seem embarrassed. "Here we go again," Josh muttered. He grabbed Lizzie's bags and followed after the two females.  
  
Location: Josh's Car  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet," Lizzie asked. No one said anything. Josh looked straight ahead at the road, and Rachel stared out her window. Lizzie sighed. "Did I say something I wasn't supposed to say?" Again only silence. "Ok I give up. I'm sorry I pointed out that you were checking Rachel out Josh, but if it makes you feel any better. Aunt Rachel was checking you out too!" "Lizzie," gasped Rachel. "Really," asked Josh excitedly. "Josh," snapped Rachel. "What," cried Josh. "Men," retorted Rachel looking back out the window. "Well that was interesting,' Lizzie commented. "That reminds me. How is Berto doing?" "Fine," replied Rachel, still a little ticked off. "Yeah with no thanks to you," Josh muttered. "Josh," yelled Rachel. "What?! Stop calling my name like that. I'm a grown man and I can say anything I care to say," snapped Josh. "Fine go on being the uncaring jerk you are," Rachel snapped back. A curious look came over Lizzie's face. There was obviously an under current here. Something was going on between the two of them that had them both on edge. And as a certified genius it was her job to find out what.  
  
Mission Status: Complete Orders: Survive rest of Lizzie's visit. Notes: Don't check out Rachel around Lizzie.  
  
Yeah that was embarrassing. Lizzie just brought out what I was doing with no remorse. But what can I say. Things that are hidden come out to the light. Especially when you're in. The Leeds Zone.  
  
Ok I thought I'd try a sequel. Sequels are really bad a lot of times. But I'll try to make this one as good as the first story. Tell me what you think. Read n Review! 


	2. Picnic Anyone?

Chapter 2  
  
Picnic Anyone?  
  
Max: Has anyone ever heard that saying "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." Well always multiply that by ten and carry the one, when you're in... The Leeds Zone.  
  
Location: N-tek company picnic  
  
Mission: Find out why Josh & Rachel are fighting  
  
Operative: Lizzie Worthington (aka Rachel's niece)  
  
Lizzie sighed. She had gone thru every box, drawer, and safe in her aunt's house. She had hacked into her Aunt's computer and read her emails, and she had asked around, but there was no evidence why her aunt and Josh where fighting. There just had to be something. Pictures or maybe letters. Or maybe... "A girlfriend? Duh Lizzie, a girlfriend! Lizzie looked over at the black haired woman that had just walked with Josh, to the picnic. She watched as Josh introduced her to a few people, but most seemed to already know her. This caught Lizzie's curiosity. She walked over to Josh. "Hi Josh," Lizzie said sweetly. Josh looked at her suspiciously. Lizzie smiled innocently. "Hi Lizzie," Josh said carefully. "Well don't be rude, Josh. Introduce me to your friend," Lizzie snapped in her best Aunt Rachel tone. Josh immediately picked up on it and started to say something about it, but the girl next to him cut in. "I'm Laura Chen," said the girl. "I'm Josh's girlfriend. "Oh really," asked Lizzie sweetly. Laura shook her head yes. Lizzie smacked herself in the head. "Oops silly me. I forgot to tell you that Aunt Rachel wanted your help with lifting some stuff, Josh," said Lizzie suddenly. Josh looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure," he asked. "Oh yeah I'm positive," Lizzie lied. "Ok then, I'll be right back Laura." He kissed his girlfriend, and then headed to find Rachel. Lizzie smiled evilly as she watched him disappear from sight. Then she turned to Laura, the previous angelic smile on her face. "Would you help me get a drink," Lizzie asked helplessly. Laura smiled. "Sure." The two females headed for the drink table. "So, um, your aunt's name is Rachel huh," Laura asked suddenly. Lizzie smiled. "Yep." "Would that be Rachel Leeds," Laura pressed. "Yes ma'am," Lizzie replied. "Oh you don't have to call me ma'am," Laura informed the girl. "Oh but me mom said to always call old people ma'am," Lizzie corrected Laura. An offended look crossed Laura's face. "I'm really not that old Lizzie," Laura said through her teeth. "Your not," Lizzie exclaimed in mock surprise. "No," Laura practically shouted. "I'm only twenty-two." "Oh that's all," Lizzie asked. "I thought you were at least twenty-eight. Oops. My bad." Laura's face turned completely red. "Aw don't worry about it. Not everyone can be hot like my Aunt Rachel." An annoyed look crossed Laura's face. "I'm sure not everyone thinks your Aunt is hot Lizzie. People think different people are hot." Lizzie shook her head up and down. "Oh I know, but it's too bad Josh doesn't know that. I mean he thinks every girl he meets is hot. I mean if my boyfriend looked at his boss the way Josh looks at my aunt." "You've seen Josh checking out your aunt," Laura asked hastily. Lizzie nodded her head. "All the time, but I'm sure he was just admiring her outfit." Lizzie smiled brightly. "Well," gasped Laura angrily. "Are you still going to help me get a drink," Lizzie snapped abruptly. Laura looked at the girl, obviously annoyed. "Yeah yeah here," said Laura practically throwing the drink at Lizzie. "Hey you spilled juice on me new dress," Lizzie said angrily pointing at the stain. "Look why don't you go find your Aunt and stop pestering me," Laura shouted. A few of the other picnickers turned to stare. "Not to you apologize for ruining my dress," Lizzie yelled back. An indignant look crossed Laura's face. "I don't owe you an apology you little pest. Why don't you go back where you came from? No one even wants you here. You little." "You little what," snapped Rachel suddenly stepping in front Lizzie. "Uh oh catfight," somebody whispered. "Your little niece has been bothering me to no end," Laura said furiously. "I know. I'm very sorry, but she's just a kid. Kids do things like that Ms. Chen," Rachel explained calmly. Maybe A little too calmly. "That is no excuse. Why don't you stop bringing here? No one wants here in Del Oro. All she does is causes trouble. That's all I here about," Laura snapped. A furious look covered Rachel's face. "My niece has every right to be here, and you have no right to say the things your saying. You don't even know her!" Laura gritted her teeth. "You're right, I don't know her, but I know all about you Ms. Leeds," Laura hissed. "I know all about yours and Josh's kiss. Rachel immediately stiffened. Her eyes turned an icy cold green. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I have no idea what you're talking about," she said in a smooth angry voice. "Liar," Laura yelled. "Let's go Lizzie," Rachel said turning to leave. "That's right run you witch. I'm sure you have other men to seduce." Rachel froze. "Lizzie go find Berto or Josh and stay with them until I come get you," Rachel ordered. A worried look crossed Lizzie's face. She hadn't meant to cause this kind of trouble. "But Aunt Rachel," she started. "Lizzie go right now," Rachel said in the same even tone. Lizzie turned slowly and headed off to do as her aunt said. Once Lizzie was out of sight, Rachel turned and looked Laura straight in the eye. Laura took a step back. Rachel took a few steps forward. "As I said Ms. Chen, I do not know what you are talking about," Rachel said in a tight voice. Laura scoffed and turned to leave. "However..," Rachel began again. "Perhaps if you where more of a challenge for Josh, instead of being so. childish, It might not have been so easy to for me to move in on you territory." Laura swerved around and met Rachel's glare. "So you did kiss him," she said accusingly. Rachel smirked. "But of course. Why shouldn't have I? He sure didn't love you anymore," she replied smoothly. Laura's face turned several shades of red. "Besides, it was easy. He forgot about you in a second," Rachel continued, driven by pure anger. Laura gaped at Rachel for a few seconds, but then abruptly smiled. "You can say anything you want about me or Josh, Rachel, but the fact still remains I have Josh and you don't," Laura said triumphantly. To Laura's surprise Rachel just laughed. "You really are naïve," Rachel said in a sophisticated tone. "You lost Josh a long time ago." With that Rachel turned and walked away. Laura stood a shocked look on her face. "Well," she gasped. But she couldn't help but feel that Rachel was right.  
  
Mission status: Complete  
  
Notes: There has been something between Josh and Aunt Rachel.  
  
Orders:  
  
Calm Aunt Rachel down.  
  
2. Find away to get Josh and Aunt Rachel together.  
  
3. Egg Laura's car  
  
Ok this isn't the funniest chapter in the world, but .. Hope you enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
. 


	3. So This is Love

Chapter 3  
  
So this is love  
  
Max: Ah love. Where would we be without love? Love is perhaps the most important feeling of all. Some even say love makes the world go round. But that world can spin completely out of control when you're in. The Leeds Zone.  
  
Mission: None at this time  
  
Location: N-Tek  
  
Lizzie walked around N-tek looking for Berto. But she couldn't find him anywhere. Finally after a couple minutes of searching Lizzie spotted Berto sitting in an op room tapping away on his laptop. A smile crossed Lizzie's face. She walked over to Berto. "Hi Berto," Lizzie said cheerfully running up to him. "Eek," screeched Berto. "Go away. I don't want any trouble. Please have mercy!" Lizzie sighed. "For the millionth time Berto, I'm not going to hurt you." Berto looked at her warily. "Ok, you can stay but only if you promise to stay at least three feet away from me at all times." Lizzie rolled her eyes but sat down three feet away from him anyway. Lizzie looked at Berto out of the corner of her eye. She had always admired how smart Berto was. She had a crush on for as long as she could remember. But she had never noticed how cute he was before. She liked his cute little glasses, and he had real nice eyes. As if hearing her thoughts Berto turned and looked at her. Lizzie smiled sweetly. Berto scooted a few inches away, and then went back to work. Lizzie frowned. She scooted a little closer to Berto, and then sat there smiling at him. Berto turned and looked at Lizzie. He jumped. "Why are you staring at me," he shouted. Lizzie smiled. "You're so cute when you're mad," Lizzie said giggling. Berto's face turned white. "No. It's not possible! I have to get out of here!" Berto jumped up and ran for the door. Unfortunately for him the door was closed, and he ran smack into the door instead. Lizzie screamed and ran over to Berto. "Berto! Are you ok my love," she asked hopefully. "Aaah," screamed Berto. "Get away from me!" He got up and ran out the room. Lizzie sighed happily. "He's so cute when he plays hard to get." Berto ran down the hall, and into the workout room. Max was alone, just finishing up his work out. "Max! Max you got to help me," Berto yelled running up to Max. Max was instantly on alert. "What! What's wrong," Max asked in a concerned voice. "It's it's.," Berto gasped trying to catch his breathe. "It's what," yelled Max "Lizzie!" Max rolled his eyes. "Berto we talked about this, remember with the doctor? Lizzie is not out to kill you. She's just a kid. Think happy thoughts. Go to your inner happy place," Max said softly. "I'm not talking about her trying to kill me," Berto yelled. "I'm talking about her having a crush on me!" Max turned and looked at Berto. "Are you serious," he asked. Berto shook his head yes. "I'm positive Hermano," Berto said in a small scared voice. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha," laughed Max. "Well congrats bro I think you two make a great couple." He laughed even harder. Berto scowled at Max. "I didn't tell you so you could make jokes Hermano. I told you because I thought you'd be a real friend and help me," Berto snapped. "I'm sorry bro but It's just so funny," Max said trying to stop laughing. "Besides I couldn't possibly help you. I have my own love problems right now. Laura isn't exactly talking to me right now. I don't even know why. I guess she doesn't want to date anymore. But you know she could have just told me. I mean we could have worked it .." "Hello! Sorry to interrupt, but I'm the one that has a psycho kid in love with him. I'm the one that needs help! You and Laura are old news. And besides she's not a psycho out to kill you," Berto exclaimed at the top of his voice. "Ok Berto. Sheesh! You really need to calm down. Just sit her down and explain the situation to her. She's a genius. I'm sure she will understand," said Max. Berto looked at him shocked. "Are you loco Hermano?! You want me to tell that to Lizzie! The same Lizzie that poured acid on my computer? The same Lizzie that put Brazilian fire ants in my bed so I could feel 'Closer to home,'? The same Lizzie who tied me to a tree and tried to burn me at stake for her renaissance project for school?! Are you out of you mind!" Max sighed. "I guess you are just going to have to figure something else out then bro," said Max seriously. "I guess I am," snapped Berto. "And I guess since your not going to help me I'll go do that now. Thanks for nothing Max." He turned and walked off. He slowly and cautiously made his way to the Team Steel op room. When he reached the room he peaked inside. Lizzie was nowhere in sight. "If you're looking for Lizzie she left with Rachel a while ago," called out a voice from behind him. Berto jumped. Jake shook his head. "You know you really need to calm down. You're to hyper lately," Jake pointed out. "You're sure she's gone," asked Berto with hope in his voice. "No doubt about it," replied Jake. Berto sighed in relief. "I guess I'll go finish up the rest of my work then," said Berto turning to go. "Oh wait! Lizzie said to give this to you," Jake informed the genius. Jake took a small letter out of his pocket and handed it to Berto. Berto took the letter and opened it. It was a small love note in the shape of a heart. Berto gasped. "Ha ha ha. Enjoy sucker," laughed Jake as he walked off. "Madre de Dios," cried out Berto. "I'm in serious trouble."  
  
Notes: Lizzie has a crush on Berto. Hold on to seat.  
  
Max: Now crushes are a normal part of life, I'll give you that. But crushes can crush you when you're in. The Leeds Zone.  
  
Aw poor Berto. I just can't help but torture the poor guy. Well Lizzie will anyways. I decided I was focusing a bit too much on Max and Rachel and not enough on Lizzie. So the next chapter or so will be about her. Read n Review! 


	4. The truth can hurt… dum dum dum…You!

Chapter 4 The truth can hurt. dum dum dum.You! Max: Do her heart right, and you're out of muck Break her heart and you're out of luck. Telling her the truth can really suck, When you are in . The Leeds Zone!  
  
Mission: Rachel's day off (Relax) Location: Rachel's house  
  
"What a movie, Rachel said smiling. She had just finished watching her favorite movie. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "She Devil" seemed to always have that effect on her. She looked around her room. Something was not right. "Oh my Lord where's Lizzie," she cried out. It had been two hours and not a peep out of her. Rachel jumped up and ran out the room, all kinds of horrible pictures running through her mind. Lizzie burning down Del Oro. Lizzie hacking into government security systems, again. And what if she was doing heart transplants on the neighborhood cats again. She searched the house but, couldn't find her. In pure panic she ran outside. Lizzie sat a few feet away at the patio table. "Lizzie," Rachel cried out in relief. She ran over to her niece. "Are you ok? You didn't burn down anything did you," she asked. Lizzie sighed. "I told you Aunt Rachel I've gone straight. I don't do those things anymore." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I know you did. I'm sorry. I just thought. Hey what are you doing," Rachel asked seeing that Lizzie was working on something. Lizzie blushed slightly. "I'm making an origami swan for Berto," she said shyly. "Oh," asked Rachel raising an eyebrow. "And why would you do that?" Lizzie didn't say anything for a minute. Then she looked up at her aunt. "I'm making it because. I want Berto to like me. So I'm making the bird as peace offering," she said half lying. "Oh I see. Then I guess you want me take you up there today on my only off day," Rachel asked. "Uh yes," Lizzie asked back. Rachel sighed. "Alright go get my keys," Rachel commanded. Lizzie smiled. "Thank you Aunt Rachel," she said happily, jumping up to hug her aunt. "Yeah yeah," Rachel said a bit uncomfortable with all the emotions going around. "Now hurry up and go get my keys."  
  
Location: N-Tek Operation: Deliver origami swan Operative(s) Lizzie Worthington, Rachel Leeds  
  
Rachel looked down at Lizzie. "Now Lizzie I need you to promise me you'll be good why I go check on a few things. Since I'm already here I might as well." Lizzie smiled brightly. "Ok Aunt Rachel I promise," she said happily. Rachel smiled back. "Good." With that Rachel headed off to do her thing. "Aaah she's here. Run," warned a voice from down the hall. It was followed by the sound of a stampede, and several screams. "Don't you run from me you useless agents," Rachel shouted. "I want to see all those reports!" Lizzie smiled and looked inside the box she was holding. "This present is perfect," she thought. "Now Berto is sure to like me back." She head off to the Team Steel op room. Inside Berto was upgrading his computer. "Hi," Lizzie yell at the top of her lungs. "Aaahhh," screamed Berto. "What are you doing here? I thought Rachel had day off today." Lizzie rocked back and forth. "She does but she brought me here so I could give you this." Lizzie held out her hand. A little origami swan sat on in. In spite of himself, Berto smiled. But then quickly wiped the smile of his face. "Lizzie I.can't take the swan. I'm sorry." Lizzie frowned. "Of course you can. I made it. It took me almost three hours. But it didn't matter because your worth it," Lizzie said genuinely. That was enough to choke Berto up. His face softened and he realized Max was right. He had to tell Lizzie the facts. "Lizzie sit down for a minute," Berto directed. Lizzie obeyed. Berto sighed. "Lizzie I'm afraid I don't feel the same way about you as you do for me," Berto explained softly. Lizzie looked down at her hands. "Oh," was all she said. Berto frowned. This was harder than he thought. "You see Lizzie I'm almost twice as old as you are.," "But age doesn't matter when your in love," Lizzie cried out. "Lizzie I'm really sorry, but I just don't like you that way. But how about we just be friends. That'll be ok, right," Berto asked. Lizzie looked up at Berto with sad eyes. "Yeah that'll be fine," she said in a small voice. Berto looked at her with concern. "Are you going to be ok," he asked. "Yes," Lizzie choked out. "Ok I'll go get your aunt so she can take you home, ok?" Lizzie nodded. Berto got up and walked out of the room slowly. "Poor thing. I hope she'll be ok," he thought as he left the room. Lizzie sat there for a minute crying. It hurt so badly. She knew she had done some things in the past, but why couldn't he just give her a chance. She sat there for a few more minutes, letting the tears fall down her face. Then she suddenly balled up her fist, crushing the little swan she was holding. "That's it! I've tried to be a good person and nobody still likes me. I'm sick of this. The old Lizzie's back now, and with a vengeance." "Aaaaaahhhhhh," screamed Jake running past the door. Rachel was close at his heels. "Come back here Jake Nez! I want that report!"  
  
Mission status: Aborted  
  
Notes: Lizzie the terrible has returned  
  
Orders: Run for your lives (Every man for himself) Disable Rachel's access code on her days off Pray  
  
Max: Two wrongs don't make a right. And you have the right to remain silent. And silence is what you should be when you're in. The Leeds Zone. Oh no Rachel! (Max sees Rachel and runs away) Rachel: Max come back here I want that report!!!!!!  
  
Uh oh. Looks like Lizzie's going to cause some trouble. Did you actually think I could get through this story without Lizzie doing some evil? ( I'll right more soon. Read n Review! 


	5. Will The Real Genius Please Stand Up?

Chapter 5  
Will the real Genius please stand up?  
Max: They say if you don't learn from history, you are bound to repeat it. And reruns always air on weekdays when you're in… the Leeds Zone.  
Location: N-Tek (Team Steel Op Room)  
Mission: Operation Dumb and Dumber  
  
  
Operative: Lizzie Worthington  
Berto walked into the team steel op room. He had been at lunch and was returning to work. It had been over a week since he had last seen Lizzie. She had spent a lot of time at Rachel's house, and some time with Josh. At first he had been worried, but now he was kind of enjoying the fact that she was avoiding him. It was certainly quieter around   
N-Tek lately. He walked over to his chair and sat down. The second he sat down he felt something stick him on the hand. He looked down and saw a little silver spider on his hand. Mechanical obviously. Berto yelped and shook the spider off. He then began to get up and go to get some help. But before he was even half way across the room he collapsed onto the floor. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a little figure standing in the shadows watching him.  
A few hours later Berto was awaken by someone shaking him.  
"Berto. Berto wake up! Come on Bro," a voice called.  
Berto stirred slightly but didn't wake up.  
"It's not working," said the voice. "Maybe you should kiss him like on Snow White," the voice then suggested.  
"You must be out of you bloody mind Mr. Steel," another voice snapped. "Go get me a bottle of hot sauce. I'll wake him up."   
"Aaah," screamed Berto sitting up hastily.  
"Well what do you know," said Rachel. "It worked."  
Max started to laugh.   
"Good one Rach," he complimented.  
"Oooh," groaned Berto.   
"Berto are you ok," asked Rachel concernedly.  
"No," whined Berto. "My uh… uh… thing hurts," he said, pointing at his head.  
"Your thing," asked Max confused.  
"Yeah," said Berto. "You know this thing right here," he explained pointing to his head once again.  
A concerned look crossed Rachel's face.  
"Berto do you mean your head is hurting," she asked slowly.  
"Yeah that's it," cried out Berto. "My head."  
Max and Rachel exchanged looks.  
"Bro maybe we should take you to the doctor," Max suggested.  
Berto shook his head.   
"No need to I'm fine," Berto said confidently.  
"Are you sure," Rachel asked.  
"Sure I am," replied Berto.  
"Ok then get back to work," Rachel snapped. "You to Mr. Steel. N-tek does not pay you to stand around doing nothing. Max you and I will do a training session and Berto you get me that report on the new nuclear fission project," Rachel ordered.  
"The report on the what," Berto asked dumfounded.  
"The report on the new nuclear fission project," Rachel said drawing each word out slowly.  
Berto started scratch his head.  
"I don't know what in the world you're talking about Rachel," Berto said sincerely. "I can't even remember what this thing is that I'm scratching."  
Max gulped.  
"Uh oh," he muttered. "Berto what in the square root of ten," asked Max.  
"A circle," answered Berto.  
Max looked at Rachel and vice versa.  
"Berto how did Neil Armstrong make it to the moon, asked Rachel.  
"Uh a taxi," answered Berto.  
"Berto who is the president of the United States," yelled Rachel.  
"Madonna," answered Berto.  
"Whose face is on the dollar bill?"  
"God's?"  
"What color is the sky?"  
"Green."  
"Berto what's two plus two," Max yelled.  
"Six," answered Berto.  
"Oh my Lord," said Rachel shocked. "You know what this means don't you," she asked Max.  
Max nodded his head.  
" Yeah…Berto has been kidnapped by aliens so they can begin their conquest of our solar system. And they sent a stupid version of him to replace him," Max said in a panic.   
Rachel smack Max against his head.  
"No you idiot. Berto has lost all his smartness," Rachel explained.  
"Oh, said Max rubbing his head. "Well how do you think it happened," he asked.   
"I think it's quite obvious. Don't you," she asked.  
Max shook his head.  
Rachel sighed. She picked up her cell phone, and quickly dialed a number.  
"Hello," said a voice.  
"Hello," said Rachel.  
"Hello," asked the voice.  
"Hello," said Rachel a little louder.  
"Hello," screamed the voice.  
Rachel's face turned red.  
"Hel…."  
"Ha ha just kidding," laughed the voice. "You have reached the Dread residence. I'm not available because I'm either taking over the world, or get a massage by my new hot girlfriend, Veronica. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beep!"  
Rachel screamed and through her phone on the ground.   
"That man is such an idiot," she yelled. "See if I ever go out him again," she added quietly to herself.  
Max sighed.   
"Well I guess we should get Berto to the med bay," Max said sadly. "Maybe someone there can figure out what's wrong with him."  
"Good idea," said Rachel, wondering what Veronica must look like.  
The two of them grabbed an arm and led Berto out the door.  
None of them ever even noticed the little girl smiling in the shadows.  
  
Mission status: Complete  
  
Orders:   
1. Begin phase two.  
2. Make some prank phone calls to Dread.  
  
Notes: Revenge is sweet!  
Max: Einstein, Beethoven, Michael Angelo, All these geniuses have one thing in come. None of them had to protect their genius inside… The Leeds Zone.  
  
Ah! Finally another chapter. Who knew it would be so hard to write a humor story when you're depressed. But now I'm back. (Insert applause here). Read n Review!   
P.S. Who knew "smartness" was a real word? 


	6. Ah to be young again!

Chapter 6  
Ah to be young again!  
Max: Beware of hurting people. Why? Because people have families. And those families just might make you an offer you can't refuse. This is especially so when you are in…The Leeds Zone.  
Location: N-Tek  
  
Mission: Baby Born  
  
Operative: Lizzie Worthington  
"C is for cookie. That's good enough me," sang Berto along with the TV.  
Rachel sighed irritably.  
"Must he watch that inferno show," Rachel asked through her teeth.  
Max rolled his eyes.  
"I already told you a million times. He needs to be surrounded intellectual…uh…stuff," Max replied.  
This time Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"Yes but does he have to watch this…nauseating baby junk," Rachel asked angrily.  
Max laughed.  
"Oh come on Rachel. Every child loves Sesame Street. I know I did," Max informed the irritated agent. "I mean didn't you?"  
"No," Rachel snapped.  
Max smirked.  
"Oh yeah? Then what did you like to watch when you were a kid," Max asked mockingly.  
Rachel smiled.  
"Scarecrow and Mrs. King," Rachel answered thoughtfully.  
Max rolled his eyes for a second time.  
"Hey," yelled Berto excitedly.  
Max and Rachel jumped up.  
"What is it," asked Rachel. "Did you remember something?"  
"No," said Berto excitedly. "The sky is blue. And blue begins with b. And B makes the buh buh sound."  
"Ahhhh," screamed Rachel. "I can't take this anymore!"  
"You're going to have to," informed Max. "I just got a message to meet Smith downstairs."  
Rachel looked at Max.  
"You can't possibly think you are going to leave me with him," Rachel inquired.  
"I'm going to have to Rach," Max said in mock sadness. "Sorry!"  
He quickly ran out the room.  
Rachel sighed deeply.  
"A, B, C, D, E, F, G," Berto sang.  
"Shut up," screamed Rachel.  
"Rachel," Berto gasped. "You should never tell someone to shut up it could hurt their feelings. And you should always say please and thank you when you ask someone to do something for you. After all please and thank you are the magic words," Berto explained.  
Rachel groaned and let herself fall into a chair.   
"I'm being punished," she reasoned to herself. "This is what I get for going out with   
Le Etranger!"  
  
Location: N-tek cafeteria  
  
Max looked around the room confused. It was completely empty, and his dad was not there. He suddenly spotted something on a nearby table. He walked over to see a tasty looking cheeseburger, some fries, and a drink. Next to these items was a card. Max picked it up and began to read it.  
  
Dear Max,  
I'm sorry but I got called away on some business so I can't have lunch with you like I had planned. Please look at this meal as sort of a consolation price. Enjoy it because it may be the last cheeseburger and fries you have for awhile.  
Love ya,  
Dad.  
  
Max smiled.  
"That's my dad, always thinking of others."  
He sat down, and within minutes finished off the entire meal.   
"Ah," he sighed. "That was good."  
He looked over at the card his dad had left.  
"This was very thoughtful of him," Max thought happily. "But I wonder what he meant about that being my last cheeseburger and fries for awhile."  
Just then Max felt his stomach rumble. There was a moment of pain and he felt himself getting smaller and smaller.   
"Ah," screamed Max. "What's happening?"  
"You're shrinking," someone yelled.  
"Oh ok," said Max relieved. "Thanks for the info".  
"It's all right," replied the voice.  
Max smiled, then suddenly the words clicked.  
"I'm shrinking, he asked. "I'm shrinking!"  
He began to scream.   
Then next thing he knew he was on the floor. Twenty-four inches tall! Max looked around the room, and then he looked at his reflection in the small puddle of soda he had spilled on the floor.  
"Aaaaaahhh," he screamed fearfully. "I'm a baby!"  
  
Mission Status: Complete  
Orders:   
1. Enjoy Victory  
2. Find out who Scarecrow and Mrs. King are.  
3. Read Aunt Rachel's diary.  
  
Note: Pampers keep babies dry better then the expensive leading store brands, and they cost less even without coupons!  
  
Max: Goo goo gah gah…. Leeds Zone!  
  
Ok everybody raise you hands who think I've been watching too many tv commercials. Just for the people who don't know. Scarecrow and Mrs. King is this old secret agent show. It's pretty cool. Um…Yeah… Read n Review! 


	7. Babysitting Bites

Chapter 7  
Babysitting Bites  
  
Max: Most people have babysat at least once in their lives. Baby-sitting is a live changing experience. It teaches you responsibility, important life lessons, and it can drive you mad. Especially if you're in…The Leeds Zone.  
  
Rachel sighed and covered her ears. She turned and looked at the show Max and Berto were watching.  
"Over the hills and far away. Teletubies come to play," said the announcer in an even toned voice.   
"Dum dum dum. Tinky-Winky," sang Max and Berto along with the tv. "Dipsy,… Lala, … Poe! Teletubies, Teletubies say hel…lo. Uh-OH!"  
Rachel began to sob.  
"Curse you PBS. Curse you!"  
"Shh," hissed Berto.   
Rachel walked over and turned off the tv.  
"Hey," yelled the two boys.   
"Turn it back on," Max demanded.  
Rachel smirked.  
"Why don't you turn it back on Little Steel," she asked sarcastically.  
Max frowned.  
"I'm a baby for goodness sakes," he yelled. "And don't call me little Steel!"  
Rachel's smirk staid in place.  
"Well then, Why doesn't Dr. Martinez turn it back on," she cooed.  
"Because I don't know how," whined Berto. "It's too hard."  
"Well then. I guess you two best find something else to do," Rachel laughed.  
Max yawned. And then began to cry.  
Rachel sighed and picked him up.  
"Looks like someone needs his nappy nap time," she said in a baby voice.  
She rocked Max back and forth gently.  
An indignant look crossed Max's face.  
"I… don't…need…a…na…zzzzzz."  
Max dosed off to sleep.  
"Oo oo. I want to hold him," Berto yelled.  
"Wahahahaha," Max cried, waking up.  
"Berto! Look what you did. You woke up the baby," Rachel snapped.  
"It's not fair," Berto screamed. "All you care about is him! You never have time for me anymore!"   
Berto got up and ran out of the room.  
"Berto. Berto you come back here right now," Rachel called after the boy. "Oh shoot!"  
She rocked Max slowly and he fell back asleep.  
Just then Jake Nez bust into the room.  
"Hey Rachel I got some news," Jake hollered.  
"Whaahaahahaha," Max began to cry again.  
"Jake! Look what you did. You woke up the baby," Rachel snapped.  
Jake sighed angrily.  
"The baby this. The baby that. What about me? What about my needs," Jake questioned furiously.  
"He's just a baby," cried Rachel. "He needs me right now."  
"What about me," questioned Jake? "What am I suppose to do."  
Rachel just dropped her head.  
"Ok… fine… If that's the way you want it maybe I'll just go back to work," said Jake, turning to leave.  
Rachel laughed bitterly.   
"Work? Ha! You're going to be with her again aren't you," Rachel accused.  
Jake turned around and faced Rachel.   
"You want to know the truth. Ok. Yeah I'm going to see her. Because unlike you she actually has time for me. And you know what else. I love her," Jake snapped.   
He turned and walked out the door.  
"Fine," yelled Rachel after him. "Go home to your mommy!"   
"Burp!"  
Rachel looked down at Max.  
Max smiled contently.  
"Excuse me," he said.  
"Ew," Rachel said, holding Max away from her.  
"Max, Rachel, I need to speak to the both of you," said Jefferson Smith, walking in.  
Max and Rachel turned towards their boss.  
Max smiled hopefully.  
"Any news," he asked.  
A grim look crossed Smith's face.  
"Max I'm afraid all the test came up negative. We can't seem to find any reason that you were turned into…well an infant," Smith explained.  
Max's face clouded.   
"Don't worry Max," comforted Rachel. "They'll find a cure soon."  
"Yes of course they will," agreed Smith. "But until then, I'm going to need you to stick around N-Tek."  
"What," cried out Max.  
"Now look son I know you have a date with Laura but…"  
"Dad it's not just a date. It's THE date! I can't break it. Laura will never talk to me again," Max cried out.  
"Son be reasonable," pleaded Smith. "What could you possibly accomplish as a baby? You can't drive, you can't eat solid foods. And there's no changing table in the men's room! It really is best if you just stay here."  
Max's face clouded.  
"Dad I'm a grown man…Kind of... And if I want to leave then I can. And I will," Max informed his Dad.  
Smith sighed.  
"Ok son. I thought you might say that. So that's why I had our team build you this."  
Jefferson moved aside to show a baby walker.  
Jefferson smiled.  
"Max this is Little Hombre. It has a motor, stealth mode, a comm. Link, a three cd changer, ac and heat, and a mini snack bar. Go in peace my son. And may the force be with you.  
Smith then saluted his son and walked out of the room.  
"Ooook," muttered Rachel.  
Wow check out the wheel on this thing," said Max in awe. "Guess I'd better take them for a spin."  
Max climbed inside his "vehicle."   
"Adios babe," laughed Max.  
He drove out the room and down the hall. Little shouts followed him.  
Just then Rachel's phone rang.  
"Hello," said Rachel answering her phone. "Uh huh. Yeah. No I don't think today's a good night. I know. But I have a major headache right now. Ok? Alright. Bye. I love you too Psycho. Bye."  
  
Mission status: Complete  
  
Orders:  
  
1.Take an aspirin  
2.Spend some time with Berto.  
3. Get some information on Dread's new girlfriend, Veronica.   
  
Notes: Never. Never! NEVER! Have kids!  
  
Max: Psycho! She went out with Psycho! What does she think she's doing. I…she… err. People often do unexpected things. That is never as true as it is in…The Leeds Zone.  
  
Spring Break!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Oh and for the people who would like to know. No I don't watch these baby shows. I just happen to remember them. It comes with having younger siblings. (sigh)   
Read and Review! 


	8. Everybody Needs Somebody

Chapter 8  
  
Everybody needs somebody  
  
Author's Note: Despite popular belief (Honey B) I am not on drugs. :-) . However I am crazy/insane, and I like to reflect that in my stories since for some strange reason it seems to scare people in real life. Hmm. :-)  
  
Max singing: Everybody. Needs Somebody. Some of the time. Even when you're in .The Leeds Zone.  
  
Location: Rachel's House  
  
"Born to be WILD," sang Lizzie at the top of her lungs. Rachel peeped into the girl's room. "Hey may I come in," asked Rachel. Lizzie turned towards the door. She smiled seeing her Aunt. "Yeah come on in." Rachel came in the room and sat on the bed. She surveyed the room. Nothing explosive in sight. Lizzie cleared her throat. "Oh right," said Rachel laughing nervously. "I just thought I'd come and check on you. See how you are doing.." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "You know Aunt Rachel. Beating around the bush really doesn't become you. If you want to talk about something just do it." Rachel smiled at her niece. "Your right," she said. "Ok. Here goes. I need you to do me a favor," Rachel explained. Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What kind of favor," she asked curiously. Rachel smiled weakly. "I thought maybe you would like to help the scientist at N-Tek come up with a cure for Max and Berto," Rachel said smiling. Lizzie's face immediately clouded. "What's wrong," asked Rachel. "I thought you'd be thrilled at this chance." Lizzie sighed. "So now you want to use my genius. It's always 'Lizzie don't do this.' 'Lizzie don't do that' 'Lizzie don't borrow the submarine without permission,' but now you want me to help you. You just want to use me!" This time Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry Lizzie. I didn't mean to come off like that. I don't want to use you. I just. Max. and Berto they need your help." Lizzie scoffed. "Why should you care if Max needs your help? I mean he's the guy that broke your heart," Lizzie pointed out angrily. Rachel tensed. "Lizzie I have no idea what you're." "Yes you do," yelled Lizzie. "I read it all in your diary." Rachel's face turned paled. "Uh. just how much of that did you read," asked Rachel curiously?" "Just the beginning," answered Lizzie. Rachel sighed in relief. "I didn't need to read anymore, because I already knew about you dating all those bad guys," Lizzie added. Rachel's face turned red. "Lizzie about that. It's not what it looks like," Rachel stuttered. "You mean your not just dating them because Max rejected you, and you need to feel the empty space in you heart? And you just went looking for love in all the wrong places? And your not still deeply in love with Max," asked the girl with wide eyes. Rachel mouth dropped open. "Well then," said the girl smirking slightly. "I guess it is what it looks like." Rachel gaped at Lizzie for a few more seconds before regaining her composer. "Young lady I believe I told you to stay away from my diary," Rachel said rebuking her niece. "I'm sorry," apologized Lizzie, not looking the least bit of the kind. "Sure," muttered Rachel. Lizzie frowned. "You really want me to help Max. Even though he rejected you," asked Lizzie quietly. Rachel nodded slowly. "Why," asked Lizzie obviously confused. "Because Lizzie. He's a Human being and even if he doesn't like me back I would never want him hurt," Rachel explained. "Oh shoot," Lizzie muttered under her breath. She looked around the room and then at her feet. Finally she looked up at her aunt. "Alright I'll help, But not because of them. I'll help because you want me too, and I love you," Lizzie said hugging Rachel. Rachel smiled. "I love you too, and thank you," she said hugging her niece back. "So," began Lizzie pulling away from her aunt. "Who's a better kisser out of the three scoundrels?" Rachel smiled. "Maybe when you're older," she replied getting up and walking to the door. Lizzie sighed and looked down at the floor. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hey Lizzie," she called. Lizzie looked up. "Psycho." "Huh," asked Lizzie. "Psycho's the best kisser." Rachel smiled at her niece and then left. Lizzie sat there in shock for a second and then burst out laughing.  
  
Meanwhile at N-tek  
  
Obi: No Dr. Martinez please don't touch that. Berto: For goodness sake. I'm a genius. I am not going to do anything stupid. Wow look a shiny red button." "Beep!" Computer: Ten seconds to nuclear melt down. Ten.Nine...Eight. Berto: Oops. Did I do that? Obi: Oh my God! We have to shut it down now or it will destroy us and half of Del Oro. Clock: Beep! Obi: Hey! Coffee break! Everyone runs out the room. Berto: Hey I wonder what all the rest of these buttons do. "Beep" Computer: Self destruct activated. You will be dead in ten seconds and counting. Have.a.nice...day! Ten... nine. eight... Berto: Sweet!  
  
Max: Ok. She was just talking about the bad guys right? I mean she didn't add in our kiss ? Because I mean I'm sure I'm a way better kisser than smiley. I mean I... Oh yeah right. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. And always be on you guard when you are in. The Leeds Zone! ...... But I mean you guys think I'm a better kisser, Right? Right?!  
  
What can I say? I'm a genius! Lol. Read n Review! 


	9. Dude Where's My Car?

Chapter 9  
Dude Where's My Car?!  
  
Max: You can't run from you troubles forever. Neither can you crawl away from them. Even if you are in…The Leeds Zone.  
Mission: Retrieve Baby Josh  
  
Location: Some Bar in Del Oro  
  
Operative: Rachel Leeds  
Rachel wearily walked into a bar. She had been all over town looking for her partner. Apparently Laura wasn't looking for any kids just yet, and had dumped Josh when he had showed up.   
Rachel looked around the room. Josh sat a few feet away in a high chair.  
"Give me another one," Josh groaned miserably.  
The bar tender looked at Josh worriedly.   
"Don't you think you've had enough son," he asked hopefully.  
Josh laughed bitterly.  
"Just give me another one pops," Josh demanded.  
The Bar tender sighed but got out a bottle of soy baby formula.  
"No man. I want the hard stuff," said Josh gravely.   
Again the bar tender sighed. He reached down under the counter and brought out a can of grape Juicy Juice. He poured it in a tall baby bottle.  
"Here you go Mac. Enjoy."  
Josh picked up the bottle and took a swallow.  
Rachel sighed and walked over to grieving boy.  
"Hello Josh," she said sitting down next to him.  
Josh moaned and turned away from her.  
"I heard what happened," Rachel said quietly.  
Josh said nothing.  
"I'm really sorry it happened," Rachel continued.  
Josh still said nothing.  
"Josh say something," demanded Rachel.  
"What's there to say," asked Josh groggily, "My life's over. I'll never see her again. I'm so lost without her."  
Josh began to cry.  
Rachel looked on sadly.  
"Josh don't worry about it. I know it hurts now but the pain will go away eventually."  
"No," replied Josh, "I can't survive without her."  
"Josh don't say that," Rachel commanded.  
"No it's true," Josh wailed, "When I think of her shiny silver wheels, her fine leather seating, and her perfect temperature conditions… I just don't think I can go on."  
Rachel looked at Josh blankly.  
"Josh, what the bloody are you talking about," she asked obviously confused.  
Josh sigh irritably.  
"Little Hombre of course! What did you think I was talking about?"  
Rachel took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.  
"Laura," Rachel explained, "I thought you were talking about Laura."  
Josh started laughing.  
"You thought I was talking about her," he asked chuckling.  
"Well yeah. I mean Berto told me she dumped you and…."  
Josh laughed even harder.  
"Rachel, Laura didn't dump me. It was a mutual decision. We found that we both had interest in…well other people."  
"Oh," was all Rachel said deciding not to pry to for more information.  
She smiled timidly. A thought occurred to her.  
"Josh what happened to Little Hombre," Rachel asked curiously.  
Josh moaned at the mention of his ride's name.  
"Psycho."  
Rachel gulped.  
"Psy…Psycho," she repeated.  
Josh nodded his head grimly.  
"Yeah he took it. He said something about me taking what was his, and so he was taking my ride."  
Rachel laughed nervously, and slipped off the promise ring Psycho had given her.  
"Imagine that," she said shrugging.   
"Yeah weird," Josh remarked.  
The two of them sat in silence for a minute. Then the reason she had been looking for Josh popped in Rachel's head.  
"Oh Josh I forgot to tell you. We found a cure for you uh… infancy," Rachel said happily.   
Josh's face lit up.  
"You did? But how?"  
Rachel swallowed hard and looked around the room.  
"Oh… we just had Lizzie help out a little," Rachel said cautiously.  
"What! You must be mad! There is no way I'm trying some cure that…she came up with," Josh shrieked.   
Rachel's face turned red.  
"Well the way I see it McGrath you don't have a choice," Rachel replied angrily.  
Josh groaned.  
"Your right, I don't. Either I take Mr. Hyde's remedy, or I'm stuck with this darn diaper rash. Why me?"  
Rachel rolled her eyes. Now come on Josh. It's not as bad as all that. Lizzie is a very…gifted child. If she can help I say let her."  
Josh sniffled.   
"Your right Rach. Let's do it," said Josh bravely.  
Rachel smiled and picked up Josh.   
"Good. We can talk about your little drinking problem in the car."  
  
Mission Status: Complete  
  
Order(s)  
1. Get Josh and Berto changed back  
2. Try and get Josh's baby walker back from Psycho  
3. Get a bottle of that Juicy Juice  
  
Notes: Bad guys don't make good boyfriends, but DO give better gifts.  
  
Max: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. Even when you are in…The Leeds Zone.  
(Sob) I'm almost done. Then there be no more Lizzie. (Crying harder) Well probably 2 more chapters to go. Keep reading! P.S. Read and Review! P.P.S. Don't drink if you're under 21! (Alcohol that is.) :-) 


	10. Isn’t Love Grand

Chapter 10  
  
Isn't Love Grand  
  
Max: L is for the way you look at me. when you're in.The Leeds zone.  
  
Mission: Get things back to normal  
  
Location: N-Tek Med Bay  
  
Operative: Lizzie Worthington  
Josh smiled and looked at himself in the mirror. "Hello there handsome," he joked. Rachel rolled her eyes. Berto snickered. "What," cried out Josh good-naturedly? "Josh.perhaps you should rest a bit," Rachel suggested. This time Josh rolled his eyes. "Get real Rachel. For the last couple days I've had to crawl everywhere, but now that I'm back to my normal athletic self, I think I'll go surfing," Josh informed the woman. "Yeah and I think I go write that report on nuclear fission," said Berto, pushing his glasses up, "I'm going to call it 'Nuclear Fission and You.'" Rachel looked over at Lizzie. "Maybe we should have left them the way they were," she joked. Lizzie smiled weakly and then turned away from her aunt. "What's wrong with her," Josh asked Rachel in a whisper. "It's a girl thing," Rachel whispered back. A funny looked crossed Josh's face. "Ohhh. Do you want me to go get her some chocolate," he asked. Rachel sighed irritably. "Not that kind of girl problem, Josh! She's too young for that," Rachel snapped. "Oh," replied Josh, "Well then, do you want me to go get you some chocolate," he asked sarcastically. Rachel glared at him. Josh laughed nervously. "Uh never mind." Rachel shook her head, and then turned to Lizzie. "Lizzie can I speak to you outside for a minute," she said as more of a command then a question. Lizzie nodded and got up. She followed her aunt outside.  
Once outside the room Rachel hugged her niece. "Mmm. I'm so very proud of you," she said while squeezing her niece. She pulled away to find her niece crying. A concerned look crossed Rachel's face. "Lizzie what ever is wrong?" Lizzie sobbed for a few more seconds and then wiped away the tears on her face. "Aunt Rachel, I have something to tell you. I know who turned Max into a baby and Berto into an idiot." Rachel looked shocked. "You do? Well who is it honey?" Lizzie looked down at her feet. "It was me Aunt Rachel. It was all me. I'm the crook, the sinner, the." "The little girl who made a mistake, and made up for it," Rachel added. Lizzie peered up at her aunt. She was smiling. "Lizzie, I have a confession to make too. I already knew you were the one who did that stuff," Rachel confessed. Lizzie's eye grew wide. "You did? But then why didn't you bust me?" "Because I was hoping you'd do the right thing on your own, and you did. And that is why I am so proud of you. Everyone makes mistakes sometime, but it takes a brave person to admit their mistake," Rachel explained. Lizzie smiled. "I love you Aunt Rachel." "I love you too Lizzie." Lizzie suddenly looked up. "Do you hear that, Aunt Rachel?" Rachel let Lizzie go, and listened. "It sounds like.music," Lizzie continued. Rachel smiled slightly. "I wouldn't worry about dear. It's probably just the theme song." "Oh," said Lizzie nodding her head. Just then Berto came out the room. He started walking towards the team steel op room, but then turned and looked at Lizzie. He smiled slightly. "Hey Liz, would you like to help me with my report," Berto asked timidly. Lizzie's face lit up. "Sure...I.Sure.Ok," Lizzie choked out happily. "Cool," replied Berto, "Let's go." He turned and walked off. "He called me Liz," Lizzie breathed. Then she ran to catch up with him. Rachel shook her head and chuckled softly. "She's something else isn't she," came Josh's voice. Rachel jumped out of surprise. Josh smiled mischievously. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you green eyes." Rachel felt her heart jump at the use of that particular nickname. Nevertheless, she remained seemingly unnerved. "McGrath, don't you have some mountain to be jumping off of," she asked sarcastically. Josh smirked at her. "As a matter of fact yes I do," He replied. "Well then, I'll see you here at seven am tomorrow. That is if you're still in one piece," Rachel said coolly. Then she turned to leave. On an impulse Josh grabbed Rachel's arm lightly. Rachel felt her heart start to beat a little faster. "Rachel I.," Josh's voice trailed off. Rachel turned and looked at him. "Yes," she asked, her eyes sparkling. "Can I.," "Yes?" "Can I. have tomorrow off?" Rachel's face turned red. She yanked her arm out of Josh's hand, and started to storm off. Josh laughed and grabbed her arm again. Once again preventing her from leaving. "I was just kidding Rach," Josh said chuckling good-naturedly, "What I really wanted to know is.Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Rachel instantly felt herself calm down. "You know. To celebrate things being back to normal and all," Josh added. Rachel felt her heart stop. She anxiously searched for words to reply. Finally she found her tongue and answered. "Ok," was all she said. She mentally slapped herself for not coming of with something a little more sophisticated. Josh's face lit up. "Ok then.So I guess I'll pick you up around seven-thirty?" Rachel nodded, still in shock. "Ok then. I'll see ya then," Josh said turning and walking off. "Ok," Rachel replied, "I'll see you then."  
  
Mission Status: All stages Completed.  
  
Notes: Good things come to those who wait, and wait, and wait, and wait...  
  
Orders: Enjoy the rest of Lizzie's visit.  
  
Max: (sniff) I love happy endings. How nice it would be to say "And they lived happily ever after." But stranger things than love often happen when you're in.The Leeds Zone! Ciao.  
  
Yay! All I have to write now is the letter, and then this story will be done! I wasn't going to write a number three, but then I got a great idea for one. And here's your hint. It's going to be called "The Leeds Zone 3 (Mother Knows Best)." I have the letter up soon. Read and Review! 


	11. 8 Months Later

Chapter 11  
  
I Can't Believe It  
8 months later!!!  
  
Dear Josh McGrath, I'm so excited. Aunt Rachel just called and told me the news. I can't believe you two are getting married!!! I'm just so happy!! Aunt Rachel said I could be a flower girl. Is that ok with you? I hope so. I would be the best flower girl in the history of flower girls. Is Berto going to be the best man? I hope so. I bet he'll look really really really hot in a tuxedo! Where are you and Aunt Rachel going to have your wedding? I think you should have it at Chuckie Cheese's! Have you ever been there?! They have pizza and computer games!  
Oh and in other news. Guess what. Guess. Josh Guess!!!! Ok here goes. I've got a boyfriend!!! Well he's not exactly my boyfriend but we hang out all the time, and he gives me these little twenty-five cent rings. He's so cute. I can't wait to you meet him.  
I bought Berto's book yesterday. I liked the title (How to use Nuclear Fission for Dummies.) It's very creative. I especially enjoyed the chapter about Teletubies being an educational breakthrough. Which reminds me. Did Aunt Rachel win that lawsuit against PBS for pain and suffering?  
Well I have to go finish my homework. I tell you. You complete one artificial brain transplant and next thing you know you're in Medical School. Sheesh!!! It's wasn't that big of a deal! But you know my mom and Aunt Rachel.  
  
Give Aunt Rachel my love.  
  
Bye.  
  
Love, Lizzie  
  
There.I'm.Dine. (Sob.) I got the twenty-five cent ring thing from a personal experience. Lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Also two other things. 1. I took off my other story I was working on. I just can't seem to think of anything else to write on it. And 2. Check out my work on fictionpress.net. Read and Review!!! 


End file.
